


Rendezvous

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry have a rendezvous during boot camp and end up in the same band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            Everyone at X-factor was lovely- they all smiled and were hard workers.  But Harry couldn’t help but focus on just one of those lovely people.  He’d met the boy during a dance practice, and they’d started talking immediately after.  His name was Zayn, and Harry had really never met anyone quite like him.

            Zayn was really quiet at first, but then he started joking around and laughing.  For a few days they would meet under the stage, just taking the edge off by talking and expressing their concerns about the show.

            On one of the days, Harry was sitting beside Zayn on a stack of ladders, and they were talking about the upcoming eliminations. Zayn was convinced that he wasn’t a good enough dancer to make it through, and Harry thought that was a bit ridiculous.

            “You’re better than me!” Harry said. “You danced in front of me yesterday, I know you don’t suck.”

            “I’m pretty bad,” Zayn said, smiling. 

            “Well, yeah, but so is everyone else,” Harry said, smiling back. “I think we’ll both make it.”

            Zayn turned to look at him. “I just hope that we both make it or don’t make it. I think I might have gone crazy by now if I couldn’t have complained to you.”

            Harry nodded.  This new friend of his kept pulling him in for some reason. He’d try and convince himself that he shouldn’t talk to competitors, but Zayn’s magnetism would bring him back to this dark spot where there weren’t any cameras, any judges, any worries.

            Harry didn’t realize he’d been leaning forward until he could feel Zayn’s breath on his lips.  And by that point, he didn’t have to think about it when he moved forward and kissed Zayn, pouring out his worries and exhilaration into it.

            Zayn’s hands ended up in Harry’s hair, slowly moving until they ended up undoing the top buttons on Harry’s shirt.  They lost track of time until they heard somebody stomping down the stairs to their hiding spot.

            Harry jumped up, frantically fixing his shirt and smoothing down his hair.  The person was a janitor, and they gave the boys a knowing look as they rushed past him to go upstairs.

            Harry hugged Zayn in goodbye, hoping desperately that they would see each other again, that it wouldn’t be a one-off type of thing.

            The next day when they all stood there together on stage, Harry’s hand gripped the back of Zayn’s shirt tightly.   They waited for a long time for their fate to be made known, the camera zooming in on each of their faces.  Harry made sure not to be outright staring at Zayn when the camera filmed him.

            When the judges announced the grouping, Harry immediately looked at Zayn, fighting the huge smile that was breaking through.  Zayn had an uninhibited smile of the same kind, bright and happy.

            The look Zayn gave Harry told him that Zayn was happy, too- this was better than what they’d hoped for, more than anything they could have imagined.

            Harry obviously couldn’t kiss or even hug Zayn- they supposedly knew nothing about each other, had never really met according to everyone else.  So he brushed his hand along Zayn’s, just to let him know that he was happy, even ecstatic, about this change of course.


End file.
